Jotun
“Halgo, Demicus!” Jotun called, as the many barbarians of the forest planet, Feylund, finally blanketed him with enough ropes to pull him to the ground. Never before had the colossal giant been in fear for his life. "Brothers, save me!" Jotun cried out, as one of the ruthless barbarians climbed to Jotun’s chest and raised his spear skyward to finish their evil task. But fate intervened just in time as Ullar summoned Jotun to his cause, thereby forever placing the mighty giant in his debt. Stats * Life: 7 * Move: 6 * Range: 1 * Attack: 8 * Defense: 4 * Point Value: 225 Abilities *'Wild Swing Special Attack': Range 1. Attack 4. Choose a figure to attack. Any figures adjacent to the chosen figure are also affected by the Wild Swing Special Attack. Roll attack dice once for all affected figures. Each figure rolls defense dice separately. Jotun cannot be affected by his own Wild Swing Special Attack. *'Throw 14': After moving and before attacking, choose one small or medium non-flying figure adjacent to Jotun. Roll the 20-sided die. if you roll a 14 or higher, you may throw the figure by placing it on any empty space within 4 spaces of Jotun. The figure must land within clear sight of Jotun. After the figure is placed, roll the 20-sided die for throwing damage. If you roll an 11 or higher, the thrown figure receives 2 wounds. If the figure is thrown onto a level higher than the height of Jotun or onto water, do not roll for throwing damage. The thrown figure does not take any leaving engagement attacks. Synergy *Acolarh: Ullar's Amulet As a unit that follows Ullar, Jotun may benefit from Acolarh's Ullar's Amulet movement bonus ability. Behind the Game Jotun is the most expensive figure in the original game at a whopping two hundred and twenty-five(225) points. However he also has the greatest default normal attack in the game at a whopping eight(8) dice! *'Targeting Self' Can Jotun target himself with his Wild Swing Special Attack? No, a figure cannot target itself for any attack unless specifically stated on the card. (Hasbro FAQ) *'Throwing Damage vs. Falling Damage'' Are figures that are thrown subject to Falling Damage? No, Throwing Damage includes Falling Damage. You do not have to roll for Falling Damage separately. (Hasbro FAQ) *'Affects of Terrain' Do Slippery Ice or Heavy Snow tiles limit the distance you can throw a figure? No. Being thrown is like flying - only less fun. just count each space as one space. (Hasbro FAQ) *'Throwing Above “the Height of Jotun”' What does “the height of Jotun” mean? The "height of Jotun" is the level Jotun is on, plus his height of 10. For example, if Jotun were standing on the first level, he would need to toss someone up above level 11 (or on the top of level 11) in order to negate any throwing damage. (Hasbro FAQ) *'Throwing “Non-Flying” Figures' Jotun can only throw “non-flying” figures. If the Wind Glyph is in play and activated, or if Morsbane has negated the figure’s special powers, and figure cannot fly, are they considered “non-flying” figures and can Jotun throw them? Yes on both counts. Flying figures are considered non-flying once the Wind Glyph is activated. When Morsbane negates a figure’s flying ability, they are also considered “non-flying.” (Hasbro FAQ) Strategy Although the cost of his set and his point value is high, Jotun is strong. His Wild Swing can do wonders against surrounding strategys, like Vipers or Ashigaru. Interestingly, Throw 14 can be effective in Castle Sieges where you have to take the flag: Jotun can throw your own units up onto Castle Walls. In addition, Throw 14 can be on enemy figures to fling them into molten lava spaces or just to the other side of Jotun simply to get the throwing damage. Jotun is not recommended in anything less than a 700 point game, simply because of his high point cost but if you do choose him, pair him up with someone who is able to heal him such as Sonlen or Kelda the Kyrie Warrior. Another good idea is to pair him with long ranged units such as Syvarris or Deadeye Dan. A giant with an attack of 8, a elf with the ability to heal and an elf that can give up to 8 wounds from 9 tiles away is a force to be reckoned with. If you like dealing mass-damage, use Jotun, Tor-Kul-Na and second-edition Sgt. Drake Alexander. Keep them in a place where only one or two figures can attack them at once or on height where they can deal additional damage. Category:Ullar Category:Giant Category:Unique Hero Category:Raknar's Vision